kaijufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Godzilla
(Godzilla - ゴジラ Gojira) es un monstruo japonés ficticio, más específicamente un daikaijū (大怪獣、gran monstruo), que ha protagonizado numerosas películas y se ha convertido en uno de los personajes cinematográficos más conocidos del mundo. Apareció en pantalla por primera vez en 1954 en la película Gojira, conocida en España con el nombre de Japón bajo el terror del monstruo, producida por los estudios Tōhō. Godzilla ha aparecido en 28 películas japonesas hasta la fecha y en un controvertido remake estadounidense en 1998, Godzilla. En 2010,2011 Warner Bros. y Legendary Pictures quiere entrarle a la formula de invertir poco dinero y recaudar muchos dólares en taquilla, es decir, el cine de bajo costo. El estudio tuvo la ocurrencia de retomar la franquicia de Godzilla, luego del estrepitoso fracaso de Sony Pictures hace algunos años con la versión dirigida por Roland Emmerich es''Godzilla'' es Reboot Godzilla es la referencia más popular de la cultura japonesa del siglo XX, siendo descrita como un enorme dinosaurio mutante, quien genera y salva del caos a Tokio y el mundo; por lo que es muchas veces considerado como antihéroe. A pesar de que su popularidad ha ido decreciendo a medida que avanzan los años, continúa siendo uno de los monstruos más conocidos en todo el mundo. Hasta la fecha, Godzilla continua siendo uno de los íconos más representativos del cine japonés, y el más importante del subgénero kaiju, el que deriva del género tokusatsu. Se cree que Tōhō había pensado en Godzilla como una representación del miedo que sintió Japón después del bombardeo atómico sufrido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial a manos de Estados Unidos. Nombre El nombre "Gojira" viene de la combinación de dos palabras: gorira (ゴリラ) "gorila" y kujira (鯨, くじら) "ballena". Hasta ese punto el monstruo podría ser descrito como el cruce entre ambos animales. Una leyenda de los estudios Toho plantea que era el seudónimo de un fisicoculturista que trabajaba en la empresa. La veracidad de la historia sigue en duda, debido a que han pasado 50 años desde la creación del film y es probable que el trabajador se haya retirado o incluso haya muerto. Jamás se han publicado fotografías suyas. Al contrario de la opinión popular, el nombre Godzilla no fue dado por los productores de la versión americana al monstruo, sino que es una cruda traducción fonética de la palabra Gojira , acuñada por la misma Tōhō. Historia El impacto del primer film de 1954 deriva de que, en vez de ser una simple aventura, el director Ishiro Honda lo presentó como una suerte de metáfora sobre el ataque nuclear que el pueblo japonés había padecido en 1945, al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con el correr del tiempo, el personaje perdería su imagen de ícono de la masacre atómica del año 45, y atravesaría varias etapas, desde un espectáculo de medianos efectos especiales o un show infantil, hasta transformarse en una especie de comic filmado. A finales de la etapa Showa, la serie ya incluía elementos típicos del manga japonés, mezclando a Godzilla con civilizaciones fantásticas, invasiones alienígenas y, sobre todo, adversarios gigantescos y monstruosos. Curiosamente, en muchas de las aventuras de Godzilla, el monstruo es el héroe de la película, al defender a Japón de los enemigos que lo quieren destruir. En 1998 se produjo la versión americana, criticada por fans acérrimos por creer que desvirtúa totalmente al personaje. Hay algunos detalles que remiten a la versión 1954, pero no posee la esencia que hiciera famosa a la serie. La imagen del monstruo es distinta, y la trama se centra en los individuos más que en Godzilla. Cuando la Toho recupera los derechos y lanza Godzilla 2000 (el inicio de la serie Millenium), se establece una visión más adulta y respetuosa del personaje, elevando la calidad en general de la saga, con la intención de diferenciarse de la repudiada versión americana. Historia del personaje Godzilla tuvo su origen radiactivo, siendo un Godzillasaurus (especie ficticia) congelado que fue alterado por pruebas atómicas en la isla Odo. Luego, en Godzilla vs King Ghidora, Godzilla es movido de su lugar por gente del futuro, para evitar que mute, a otra isla donde un submarino atómico lo irradia sufriendo la consecuencia catastrófica de hacerlo crecer casi el doble. Para la película GMK Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack se sugirió la teoría de que Godzilla es la fusión de las almas en pena de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Apariencia La apariencia de Godzilla ha cambiado ligeramente desde su aparición en 1954 hasta hoy, variando mayoritariamente en la apariencia del rostro, pero sus rasgos más básicos y característicos permanecen. En las películas japonesas, Godzilla es descrito como un dinosaurio gigante con una piel rugosa, gruesa y grisácea, una cola larga y poderosa, y unas aletas dorsales similares a las del estegosaurio con forma de llamas u hojas de arce que brillan cuando está a punto de lanzar su aliento atómico. Sus orígenes son inciertos y varían de película en película, pero siempre resulta ser una criatura prehistórica y sus primeras apariciones en el Tokio moderno están relacionadas con una reacción nuclear. Esto explica de dónde obtuvo Godzilla su enorme tamaño y sus poderes inusuales. El diseño de Godzilla está inspirado en numerosos animales, básicamente dinosaurios: su cuerpo asemeja el cuerpo de un tiranosaurio, aunque erguido (también se inspira en los gorilas), sus brazos largos y gruesos se inspiran en el iguanodonte, las aletas dorsales en un estegosaurio, y tiene la cola de un saurópodo. Etapas Godzilla es un ser que tuvo un origen radiactivo, y aunque murió al final de la película original de 1954, otras películas hicieron uso de la continuidad retroactiva al suponer que no había muerto ya que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado. En la saga se reconocen tres etapas: 1) La denominada Showa (que abarca desde 1954 hasta 1975) y que comprende una lenta amenaza; pasando de ser villano a defensor de Japón frente a otras amenazas. 2) La etapa Heisei (que va desde 1985 hasta 1995), donde vuelve a destruir Japón y a otros monstruos (sin necesidad de defender a los humanos). 3) La etapa Millenium (desde el 2000 hasta el presente), en donde la Toho recupera los derechos del personaje y propone tanto una reconstrucción del mito así como una mirada adulta sobre sus historias. Poderes y habilidades A través de los años, Godzilla ha poseído numerosos poderes y habilidades, por lo que muchas veces es considerado como el Kaiju más poderoso, aunque a veces en las películas no aparecen todos los poderes de este personaje. Aliento atómico El ataque principal de Godzilla es su aliento atómico. Las aletas dorsales de éste comienzan a brillar, y luego se opacan a medida que libera un poderoso rayo luminoso por su boca. El color del rayo es azul, pero en Godzilla 2000, el rayo es color fuego. Anteriormente se veía como un vaho por las carencias de efectos especiales, pero ahora se ve más realista. Godzilla parece poder controlar la intensidad de su ataque, desde una delicada flama (década de 1950 y 1960) hasta un poderoso rayo con propiedades cinéticas (década de 1970 en adelante). En Godzilla vs. Megaguirus el rayo poseía increíbles capacidades incendiarias y un poder suficiente como para destruir un agujero negro de pequeño tamaño; mientras que en Godzilla: Final Wars, poseía un increíble rango de alcance y de precisión, dándole la capacidad de alcanzar un objetivo en el espacio exterior y destruir casi cualquier Kaiju con un solo tiro. Durante una memorable escena de Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla utilizó su rayo para "volar" propulsándose como un cohete, apuntándolo hacia el suelo. Una variación de su típico rayo atómico durante la serie Heisei fue su "Rayo espiral", producto de haber absorbido la esencia de Rodan. El rayo fue tan poderoso que le permitió destruir por completo, con unos pocos disparos, a Mechagodzilla y a SpaceGodzilla, pero requirió más tiempo para destruir a Destoroyah. El rayo espiral regresó en Godzilla: Final Wars, donde fue tan poderoso como para expulsar a Kaiser Ghidorah hacia la atmósfera. Pulso nuclear y poderes magnéticos En adición a su mortal aliento atómico, Godzilla también puede emitir pulsaciones atómicas en un rango bastante extenso, capaz incluso de paralizar y matar a un enemigo que se encuentra cerca. Este poder fue visto por primera vez en su lucha contra Biollante. Godzilla lo utilizó nuevamente en sus batallas contra King Ghidorah en 1991 y contra Mothra en 1992. En la película, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, Godzilla encontró una forma de generar poderosos rayos magnéticos desde su cuerpo luego de ser golpeado varias veces por rayos eléctricos. Éste poder fue muy efectivo contra su enemigo eléctrico. Resistencia Godzilla ha demostrado una increíble resistencia a través de los films. Comenzando con su primera película, Godzilla demostró completa inmunidad a las armas tradicionales, o cualquier cosa utilizada por el ejército contra él. Godzilla ha demostrado inclusive una resistencia al magma. Las únicas veces que Godzilla ha presentado heridas abiertas ha sido en las batallas contra Gigan, Biollante, Destoroyah, y Mechagodzilla. Godzilla posee una increíble capacidad de regeneración. Dicho poder fue el argumento principal de las películas Godzilla vs Biollante y Godzilla 2000: Millennium. En esta última se explicó que su poder se debe a sus características radioactivas, que le otorgaron el Regenerador G-1 ("Organizer G-1" en la versión japonesa). Ese nombre le fue dado a las células encargadas de la curación de su cuerpo. Habilidades físicas Godzilla ha demostrado poseer increíbles niveles de fuerza física. Ha levantado y lanzado monstruos que superan con creces su tamaño, (Tal como King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, etc). Incluso en Final Wars, fue capaz de arrojar a Kumonga más allá del horizonte. Godzilla también fue capaz de practicar artes marciales de manera cómica durante la serie Shōwa, o moverse muy rápido, a pesar de su tamaño, (tal como en Zone Fighter). En la serie Millenium ha sido capaz de elevarse sobre el aire. En todas sus apariciones, ha demostrado que posee unas poderosas mandíbulas, dientes y garras, a pesar de que su fortaleza varía en cada una. Cola La larga cola de Godzilla es también un arma formidable. Ha demostrado ser muy flexible y poderosa, capaz de dar rápidos coletazos, derribar edificios e incluso a otros kaiju. En King Kong vs. Godzilla y Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla ha sido capaz de impulsarse con su cola desde una larga distancia para dar una devastadora patada (de maneria similar a la de un canguro). En Godzilla vs. Megaguirus se demostró que puede también ser prensil. Fue capaz de golpear a Zilla cuando éste estuvo a punto de caerle encima en Godzilla: Final Wars. De todos modos Godzilla siempre ha preferido luchar desde distancia, con su aliento atómico, o arrojando objetos contundentes. Carácterísticas anfibias A pesar de no ser un anfibio en estricto rigor, Godzilla posee un estilo de vida anfibia; ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida en el agua, y el resto en tierra firme, sólo para causar estragos o salvar el día. También es en agua un poderoso guerrero, tal como en tierra. Capaz de luchar en el fondo marino, o nadar moviendo su cola tal como un cocodrilo, Godzilla ha demostrado ser capaz de respirar bajo el agua (ocasionalmente, hibernando en el lecho submarino entre película y película), aun sumergido, parece no tener restricciones con su aliento radioactivo, usualmente conduce a sus enemigos bajo el agua, en múltiples ocasiones como en sus luchas contra Ghidorah, Ebirah, Battra, Biollante y Mothra. Inteligencia La inteligencia de Godzilla varía a través de su historia, pero siempre ha sido mostrado como un animal pensante. Particularmente en la serie Showa, presenta una inteligencia similar a la humana, capaz de razonar y comunicarse con otros monstruos, e incluso le enseñó a Minya cómo lanzar su aliento atómico. Otras versiones lo muestran como un simple animal. Debilidad A pesar de su increíble fuerza, Godzilla ha demostrado una escasa gama de debilidades. En un principio durante la serie Showa, ha sido vulnerable a la electricidad, aunque aparentemente esa debilidad en particular ha sido ignorada posteriormente, presentando inmunidad, y luego incluso la capacidad de absorber su energía. En The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla parecía ser vulnerable a la "Anti-nuclear bacteria" (bacteria antinuclear) que podía tener un efecto en él, aunque posteriormente su poderoso sistema inmunológico lo hizo resistente. Más adelante se revela que Godzilla poseía un segundo cerebro en su espina dorsal, y Mechagodzilla era capaz de matarlo atacándolo en ese punto; de todos modos fue revivido por Rodan, y en películas posteriores parecía no tener ese talón de Aquiles. En la pélícula Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Yuki sugirió la existencia de un punto débil bajo el brazo, sin embargo nunca se profundizó en ese asunto. Hasta la fecha, la única arma capaz de matar a Godzilla fue el "Oxygen destroyer" (destructor de oxígeno), arma capaz de disolver a Godzilla hasta la nada), sin embargo esa tecnología desapareció junto con su creador, el Dr. Serizawa, quien se sacrificó junto con Godzilla. Zilla La versión estadounidense de Godzilla (mejor conocido como Zilla) es muy diferente al Godzilla original, su anatomía es más parecida a la de una iguana y un humano. No puede encender su aliento atómico, sólo lanza un gas inflamable, y fue creado por pruebas nucleares en la Polinesia Francesa (en vez de ser creado a raíz de las pruebas atómicas en el Pacífico). También es más esbelto que el original y posee un cuerpo más "humanoide", (ya que el cuerpo es muy similar al de una mujer), un comportamiento a la vez más animal y su resistencia es más baja, ya que 12 misiles lo exterminaron, aunque al final de la película un huevo sobrevive. Sus habilidades son: velocidad (458 km/h aprox.), posee una gran capacidad de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua se reproduce asexualmente, lanza gas inflamable , rafaga de viento, puede excavar y dar saltos magníficos y tambien es inmune a las armas belicas. Su rugido es similar a la versión original de Godzilla, pero un poco más agudo. Filmografía oficial de Toho Co., Ltd. Series Showa: * Gojira -1954- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Godzilla Contraataca -1955- (de Motoyoshi Oda) * King Kong vs. Godzilla -1962- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Mothra vs. Godzilla -1964- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster -1964- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Invasion of Astro-Monster -1965- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster -1966- (de Jun Fukuda) * El Hijo De Godzilla -1967- (de Jun Fukuda) * Destroy All Monsters -1968- (de Inoshiro Honda) * All Monsters Attack -1969- (de Inoshiro Honda) * Godzilla vs. Hedorah -1971- (de Yoshimitsu Banno) * Godzilla vs. Gigan -1972- (de Jun Fukuda) * Godzilla vs. Megalon -1973- (de Jun Fukuda) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla -1974- (de Jun Fukuda) * Terror of Mechagodzilla -1975- (de Inoshiro Honda) Series Heisei: * El retorno de Godzilla (Godzilla 85) -1984- (de Koji Hashimoto, R.J. Kizer) * Godzilla vs. Biollante -1989- (de Kazuki Omori) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah -1991- (de Kazuki Oomori) * Godzilla vs. Mothra -1992- (de Takao Ookarawa) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II -1993- (de Takao Okawara) * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla -1994- (de Kensho Yamashita) * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah -1995- (de Takao Ookarawa) Series Millenium: * Godzilla 2000 -1999- (de Takao Okawara) * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus -2000- (de Masaaki Tezuka) * Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack -2001- (de Shusuke Kanek) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla III -2002- (de Masaaki Tezuka) * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS -2003- (de Masaaki Tezuka) * Godzilla: Final Wars -2004- (de Ryuhei Kitamura) Adaptaciones Extranjeras y Remakes: * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! -1956- Adaptación estadounidense (de Ishirô Honda, Terry O. Morse) (es la versión estadounidense de Gojira -1954-). * Godzilla -1998-: Remake estadounidense de Roland Emmerich. * Godzilla -2014-: Reboot estadounidense de Gareth Edwards. Rumor Legendary Pictures el nuevo Godzilla americano regresará en el 2014 a Legendary Pictures, en una co-producción con Warner Bros. Legendary Pictures anunció este lunes que la japonesa Toho Co. le cedió los derechos de dicho personaje. Hace mucho tiempo les comenté que Legendary Pictures quería hacer una película (Hollywood Style!) de Godzilla. aquí está un arte promocional que salió en la Comic Con. Y la verdad no se ve tan mal. Ahora si parece Godzilla y no una Iguana mutante como su predecesor. En 2009 de Agosto en Nuevo Godzilla Vlover a Legendary Pictures. Al director lo anunciarán próximamente, mientras que los encargados de producir la nueva cinta serán Gareth Edwards, Dan Lin, Roy Lee y Brian Rogers. Yoshimitsu Banno, Kenji Okuhira y Doug Davison serán los productores ejecutivos. En 2010 se les ofreció a Guillermo del Toro y Brian Rogers la dirección de la película. En mayo, se informó que Legendary Pictures había adquirido Pacific Rim , una película de ciencia-ficción de Travis Beachem, escritor de Furia de Titanes (Clash of the Titans, Leterrier/2010). Esta película está ambientada en un futuro en el que unas malvadas criaturas amenazan la Tierra, por lo que el planeta deberá unirse y utilizar una tecnología muy avanzada para eliminar la amenaza. Nada tendrá que ver con la versión realizada por Roland Emmerich amparada por Sony en el año 1998. Se lleva gestando desde hace ya algún tiempo a la espera de un realizador que le diera el impulso definitivo de cara a su más que probable estreno en algún momento de 2012. En 2011 se El director será Gareth Edwards, quien en un caso similar al de Neill Blomkamp y su filme District 9 ha sorprendido con su ópera prima: Monsters, producción dramática "con monstruos de fondo" rodada con un presupuesto escaso y mucho ingenio que ha sido una de las revelaciones del año. Precisamente fue tras ver dicha cinta que los ejecutivos de Legendary Pictures se decantaron por Edwards, quien trabajará junto con un guionista para dar forma al libreto de la producción. director de Monsters, fue anunciado como director. El guionista David S. Goyer se adjuntó a escribir el guión en el verano de 2011, pero fue reemplazado por Max Borenstein el mes de noviembre. En septiembre de 2012, Legendary Pictures ha anunciado una fecha de estreno en cines el 16 de mayo de 2014 en 3D, casi una década después de Godzilla de Toho: Final Wars. IMAX ha anunciado que la película también se estrenará en IMAX 3D el 16 de mayo de 2014. La película se distribuirá en todo el mundo por Warner Brothers, excepto en Japón, donde será distribuida por los creadores de Godzilla de Toho Co., Ltd. En ese momento, Legendary Pictures añadido Alex García y Patricia Whitcher como productores ejecutivos. En octubre de 2012, Legendary anunciaron que Iron Man 3, Drew Pearce escritor sería pulir el guión de la Borenstein, haciendo que los personajes principales más para adaptarse a los actores que Edwards tiene intención de emitir. La fotografía principal se ha informado que comenzará en Vancouver, British Columbia, en marzo de 2013. La película de director de fotografía Seamus McGarvey, quien recientemente trabajó en Los Vengadores de Marvel, declaró que el plan de rodaje se espera que sea a partir de marzo y hasta junio de 2013. Productor Dan Lin también confirmó el comienzo de la filmación en marzo de 2013. Más tarde se informó que el rodaje tendría lugar en Vancouver y Hawai, a partir del 14 de marzo de 2013, con el título de trabajo de Nautilus. Como la filmación se acercó más noticias estaban realizando acerca del proyecto. El 6 de enero de 2013, se informó de que Dan Lin y Lee Roy partían del proyecto. De acuerdo con The Hollywood Reporter, la pareja salió por diferencias creativas y financieras con Legendary Pictures y Legendary estaba comprando sus contratos de producción, un movimiento que llevó a los tribunales. El 9 de enero, Legendary Pictures presenta una "Denuncia por una resolución declarativa 'demanda contra Dan Lin, Roy Lee y Doug Davison en California Tribunal de explicar las tasas adeudadas a los individuos, que habían firmado un acuerdo con Legendary y estaban trabajando con el legendario en el desarrollo de la película. Según la denuncia, Legendary había decidido en el otoño de 2012 para no emplear a los tres como productores de la película y los tres no eran elegibles para los cargos de productores. Los tres presentaron una reconvención, que el acuerdo citado por Legendary no estaba en vigor y que el acuerdo de trabajo original fue violada por Legendary. El estado de tres que la demanda debe ser decidida en audiencia pública, no en el arbitraje, y que Legendary debe ser responsable de daños y perjuicios por incumplimiento de contrato. El 7 de enero de 2013, se informó de que Frank Darabont fue agregado a trabajar en el guión de la película y Mary Parent se uniría al proyecto como productor. Darabont en las entrevistas más tarde describió sus planes para Godzilla como volver a un "terrible fuerza de la naturaleza". La película se agregará un "drama humano muy convincentes" y que Godzilla estaría ligado a un "tema diferente contemporáneo" que la prueba de la bomba atómica original. También el 7 de enero, se informó de que Joseph Gordon-Levitt había rechazado ser echado en la película en el otoño de 2012. Se informó que Henry Cavill, Scoot McNairy y Caleb Landry Jones compone la terna para el plomo de la película. El 9 de enero, se informó de que Warner Brothers, en una reunión para los anunciantes, reveló que la película iba a contener dos monstruos, además de Godzilla, y la trama de la película giraría en torno a la historia de un soldado individual. El 10 de enero, se informó de que Legendary Pictures se interesaban también por Aaron Taylor-Johnson para el papel principal. Ninguna oferta se ha hecho pero el actor está interesado. Godzilla en otros medios Las Series de Animación Godzilla tuvo su primera serie de animación en 1977, gracias a Hanna-Barbera, con la serie The Godzilla Power Hour, y que estuvo en antena hasta 1981. En esta serie, Godzilla hacia las veces de guardaespaldas de un grupo de científicos que regularmente se encontraba en problemas con otros monstruos. Cabe destacar la figura de Godzooky, parecida a la figura de Minya (Minilla) y que daba el contrapunto cómico. Destacable también, el hecho de que el rugido no era el oficial de la creación de Toho. Una segunda serie, apareció en 1998, como continuación oficial de la versión americana de Godzilla. Godzilla: La serie, dicha serie se asemeja a la primera en el papel de guardaespaldas que Godzilla hacia para el grupo de científicos (Los Heat). Godzilla en este caso se trataba de una de las crías supervivientes de la Godzilla del celuloide americano, pero en este caso, era un monstruo más dócil y amaestrado. Cabe decir, que se asemejaba algo más al godzilla japonés, e incluso tenía referencias a este. Comics Godzilla se ha ofrecido en cómic ocasionales. Quizás asombrosamente, la mayor parte de ésos se parecen estar de producción americana (de los cómics de Marvel en los mediados de los años setenta y de Dark Horse Comics en los años 80 y los años 90). Los mangas japoneses de Godzilla existen, sin embargo. La serie de la Marvel contó historias originales y procuró al ajuste en la continuidad oficial de Toho y las evita de referirse a ella demasiado directamente. También se integró Godzilla incluso dentro del mismo universo de Marvel, haciendo uso muchos de sus caracteres regulares principales tales como los Vengadores. Fue publicada a partir la 1977 a 1979, cuidadosamente cabiendo entre las películas del período de Showa y “CONTRA serie” de la era de Heisei. Esta serie describió las aventuras y las confrontaciones de Godzilla mientras que él vagó en las varias regiones de los Estados Unidos, de Alaska a New York City. Las situaciones generales de la serie eran bastante similares a las de las películas del período de Showa, pero con excepción de Godzilla mismo todos los caracteres eran nuevas creaciones, no obstante en papeles a veces extrañamente familiares - por ejemplo, Ronin rojo se asemeja algo a Mechagodzilla en su papel de la historia. Asimismo, los JSDF están ausentes pero es S.H.I.E.L.D. quién llena bastante su papel en la historia; la cual termina con un marmotreto IV Helicarrier para substituir el super x. Videojuegos * 1985: Godzilla de Bandai - Plataforma: MSX. Ntsc Jap. * 1988: ¡Godzilla - Monstruo de Monstruos! por Toho - Plataforma: NES. * 1990: Godzilla (Toho) - Plataforma: Game Boy. * 1992: Godzilla 2: Guerra de los monstruos de Toho - Plataforma: NES. * 1993: Kaijuu-Oh Godzilla de Bandai - Plataforma: Game Boy. Ntsc Jap. * 1993: Super Godzilla (Toho) - Plataforma: Super Nintendo. * 1993: Godzilla: Leyendas de batalla (Toho) - Plataforma: Turbo Duo. * 1994: Godzilla, de Toho - Plataforma: Turbo Duo Cd. Japón solamente. * 1994: Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen de Toho - Plataforma: Super Nintendo. Ntsc Jap. * 1999: Godzilla: The series - Plataforma: Game Boy. * 1999: Godzilla Generations - Plataforma: Dreamcast. Ntsc Jap. * 2000: Godzilla: La serie - La guerra de los monstruos - Plataforma: Game Boy Color. * 2002: Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (Atari) - Plataforma: GameCube; Xbox. * 2002: Godzilla: ¡Domination! (Atari) - Plataforma: Game Boy Advance. * 2004: Godzilla: Save the Earth (Atari) - Plataforma: Xbox; PlayStation 2. * 2007: Godzilla: Unleashed (Atari) - Plataforma: Wii; PlayStation 2. * 2007: Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (Atari) - Plataforma: Nintendo DS. Godzilla en la cultura musical * En 1977, el grupo musical Blue Oyster Cult, publicó la canción “Godzilla”, obviamente un homenaje. * La banda de post punk peruana Los Adefesios utilizaba un diálogo de la primera película de Godzilla para abrir sus conciertos en la década de 1990. * En los álbumes Chaos A.D. / Blood-Rooted, del grupo Sepultura, se puede encontrar el tema: Biotech is Godzilla * El músico Paul Gilbert compuso una canción llamada "Paul Gilbert VS Godzilla" * La banda galesa Lostprophets publicó el tema "We are Godzilla, you are Japan" * El grupo español Aviador Dro creó una canción llamada "Godzilla" donde comentan los beneficios de su aliento radioactivo sobre la población. * La banda francesa de Death Metal, "Gojira "pensó su nombre a partir de éste ser. De hecho, originalmente era llamada Godzilla, pero surgieron problemas legales al lanzar un álbum bajo ese nombre, por lo que tuvo que ser cambiado a Gojira. * La banda chilena llamada "Dorso" tiene un par de canciones acerca de Godzilla: "Godzilla" y "Mothra v/s Godzilla". * La banda mexicana "Niña" (de Monterrey, NL) tiene una canción que se llama Godzilla, título que le dio la prensa especializada y los fans de la banda, pues esta originalmente se llamaba Godzuki. * En Buenos Aires, Argentina hay una banda de Heavy Metal actualmente que se hace llamar "Godzilla" y tiene un tema homónimo. Curiosidades * Godzilla, al llegar a los cines en EE.UU., fue renombrado "Godzilla, King of Monsters" y se eliminaron escenas para cambiar la trama a la de un reportero que narraba lo sucedido y para evitar dar mala imagen con respecto al uso de las armas nucleares. * Lo mismo se hizo en la película de Godzilla de 1985. * Gamera fue creado para competir con las películas de Godzilla. * Se tenía la intención de que la película "Godzilla vs The Sea Monster" fuera "King Kong vs The Sea Monster" (la compañía Toho no lo logró por derechos de autor). * Los creadores de Godzilla son Ishiro Honda (director) Akira Ifukube (banda sonora) Eji Tsuburaya y Tomoyuki Tanaka. * El grito de Godzilla fue tomado del chirrido que hacía la puerta de entrada a los estudios. * El hijo de Godzilla se llama "Minya", pero a veces es llamado "Minilla" o simplemente "bebé Godzilla". * Al final de King Kong vs. Godzilla ambos monstruos caen al mar, no hay rastros de Godzilla y King Kong regresa nadando a su isla. Esto es extraño, ya que Godzilla tiene características anfibias, mientras que los gorilas (como teóricamente es King Kong) no nadan. * Tenian pensado en hacer una película llamada: Godzilla vs Godzilla fantasma (que se supone que el fantasma era el Godzilla de 1954) pero este proyecto fue cancelado; porque Godzilla ya tenía enemigos (en la serie Heisei) que eran copias de el, (Mecha-Godzilla 93, Biollante y SpaceGodzilla , así que esta película fue remplazada por Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Parodias * En la película Street Fighter: La última batalla se oye el rugido de Godzilla durante la pelea entre Edmond Honda y Zangief en la maqueta de la ciudad de Bison. * En el episodio 6/03 "Dragon's Heat" de la serie Charmed, Wyatt invoca a un dragón de un programa de televisión, el cual causa destrozos en San Francisco. Mientras intentan capturarlo, Paige menciona que los poderes del niño habían aumentado tanto que había invocado a "Godzilla". * En The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, en el capítulo "Billy gigante y el ataque total de Mandy", se hace referencia a la Película Godzilla, Motrah and King Gidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Aparecen parodias de Gamera, King Ghidorah, Ultraman y King Kong. * Uno de los capítulos de The Powerpuff Girls parodia a "Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla". Mechagodzilla es parodiado como una Chica Superpoderosa Gigante llamada "Dynamo", y Godzilla como un Monstruo Pez Globo, y se hacen varias referencias a Japón en el transcurso del capitulo. Además, en varios capítulos aparace la "Isla de los Monstruos", parodia de la isla que habitó Godzilla en algunas películas. * El monstruo Reptar de Rugrats es una parodia de Godzilla. * En el clapítulo 37 "Broadway Malady" de La Máscara: la serie animada, la Máscara se convierte en una parodia de godzilla para enfrentar al gigantesco mono animatrónico con el cual es atacado por un director de cine. * En un capítulo de El lagartijo de Ned, Newton (el lagartijo) se convierte en un dinosaurio con saco y corbata y dice: "Me atrajeron con pescado y me dispararon, pero yo pregunto, ¿Porqué no envenenaron el pescado?" haciendo referencia a una escena de la versión norteamericana de Godzilla. En un especial de navidad, Ned y Newton buscan una forma de matar monstruos y Ned dice: "A godzilla le cayó un rayo". En el primer episodio de la serie, Ned le hace varias preguntas al dueño de la tienda de mascotas sobre el lagartijo, una es si podría derrotar a Godzilla en una pelea cuerpo a cuepo, la respuesta del comerciante es "no". * En el capítulo 5, Las pesadillas de Ned, el protagonista sueña que es una criatura similar a Godzilla, debido a que en la escuela declaró que le gustaría ser "Gorpulon" (parodia del kaiju) ya que inspira miedo y nadie se burla de él, también se enfrenta a Shakespeare (parodiando a Rodan) y a un George Washington gigante. * En la página de Neopets, hubo un personaje llamado Chiazilla, parodiando a Godzilla; y una versión robótica llamada Mecha-Chiazilla. * En un episodio de Los Padrinos Mágicos titulado "Gatoman vs Barbilla Roja", para hacer que ambos personajes sean amigos, los hacen pelear con "Dogzila", un perro robot gigante similar a Godzilla. * En el episodio "Hamstergeddon" de Invasor Zim, Zim convierte al hámster de su clase en un monstruo que parodia a Godzilla (un hámster gigantesco de color verde con placas en la espalda similares a las del kaiju) para destruir la ciudad. * En el episodio de Los Simpson 30 Minutos sobre Tokio, en el viaje de vuelta de Japón, Godzilla apresa el avión, y aparece una señal encendida dentro de éste con la silueta del personaje que indica a los pasajeros que no desabrochen los cinturones. En otro capítulo, cuando el virus de Japón llega a Springfield, se puede a ver a Godzilla en el trasfondo del noticiario, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un termometro en el hocico. En otro capitulo, cuando Lisa refiere a Pierre y Marie Curie, menciona que: "Ambos murieron debido a la radiación" (Aunque solo fue Marie Curie), y Bart imagina a ambos científicos con un enorme tamaño destruyendo Japón de manera similar a la de Godzilla. En el videojuego "Bart's Nightmare" para SNES, al acceder a una puerta verde, Bart se convierte en "Bartzilla" y su objetivo es destruir todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, para luego escalar un edificio y encontrarse con Marge y Homer, parodiando a Motrah y King Kong respectivamente. En Simpson Comic #1, Homer se agiganta por un experimento Radioactivo, y destruye Springfiel de forma similar a Godzilla. En otro episodio, cuando Lisa reprueba gimnasia, imagina su futuro en el que es desterrada a La Isla (más bien península) de los Monstruos, en donde, junto con otros monstruos, Godzilla persigue a Lisa y a los demás exiliados. Cuando Homer pelea en un acuario contra Tom, el "sustituto hermano mayor" de Bart, en las noticias se especula la posibilidad de que uno de los peleadores es un dinosaurio, y aparece una foto de Godzilla. En el episodio en que Homer interpreta al gigante Paul Bunyan, se lo muestra peleando en la ciudad contra Rodan. En un episodio se muestra a Homer haciendo un dibujo de Godzilla y Superman sin estar a escala. * En uno de los episodios de El laboratorio de Dexter, en una ocasión, Dexter pelea con su robot gigante, contra una criatura idéntica al Godzilla de Hollywood, luego de haber derrotado al nuevo modelo de Dexter que se había independizado de él. En otro episodio, Dexter se toma una fórmula que lo convierte en un monstruo violeta similar al godzilla de Hanna-Barbera para huir de su hermana, que insistía en contarle un chiste, y que también se convirtió en un monstruo. En el episodio del niño de intercambio japonés, Dexter despierta a un monstruo similar a Godzilla pero con la cabeza en forma de hacha; para derrotarlo recurre a un robot piloteado por él y toda su familia. * En Sargento Keroro también se parodió a Godzilla, cuando se hacían gigantes con la cuchara flash para luchar contra otros gigantes, como un cangrejo o un calamar. Finalmente todos se volvieron gigantes menos Dororo, que no pudo porque se acabó la pila de la cuchara. * En Austin Powers in Goldmember, cuando Austin accidentalmente se lleva una estatua similar a Godzilla, la gente empieza a correr mientras se escucha la música inicial de Toho; luego, dos personas hablan de que, por derechos de autor, la estatua no era realmente Godzilla, pero la idea era que lo pareciera. * En Mucha Lucha se parodió a Godzilla, en el episodio que recuerda la batalla del 5 de mayo. Para conmemorar la fecha los estudiantes construyen una piñata de enormes proporciones del general Ignacio Zaragoza, como hicieron sus ancestros luego de la batalla, pero ésta cobra vida (gracias a un fragmento original de la previa piñata y a la desconsideración de la Pulga al dejarla sin ningún dulce en su interior) y comienza la destrucción masiva por parte de la piñata por toda la ciudad. * En un episodio de la serie animada Pucca, se ve que una lagartija, tras comer un huevo con propiedades mágicas, se convierte en un monstruo idéntico al Godzilla japonés original. En otro episodio de la misma serie, aparece un luchador en el ring llamado "Robo-Gorila", descrito como "parte gorila, parte robot, parte Godzilla y mucha parte de dolor". * En la película Pee Wee's Big Adventure hay una escena en la que Pee Wee huye de unos guardias en los estudios Warner Brothers y arruina la filmación de varias películas, entre ellas una película de Godzilla. * En Ranma 1/2 durante una feria a la que asistieron todos los Tendo y Saotome, tras romperse un hechizo de unos pergaminos, se liberaron tres monstruos antiguos de Japón (Una araña demonio y un dragón gigantesco, además de un inofensivo pero empalagoso dibujo de panda), a los que Soun Tendo y el maestro Haposai enfrentaron tras beber una poción que los convirtió en gigantes, este capitulo está lleno de tradición japonesa, por lo que se considera a Godzilla como tal. * En el inicio de la caricatura Kablam aparece un monstruo parecido a Godzilla. En La liga de la acción, caricatura de Kablam, se despierta a un perro llamado Spotzilla que intenta atacar el pueblo y se dirige a un partido de un juego de soccer y se come a un jugador. * En la película de 1999 Yongary (también conocida en latinoamérica como "Reptiliano" o "El Reptil") uno de los soldados que enfrenta al monstruo dice "Godzilla no es nada comparado con esta cosa" comentario un tanto malicioso, conciderando que la remake norteamericana de godzilla fue lo que impulsó la realización de esta película; que es remake de una película coreana de 1967. * En la tapa del número 37 de Dragon Fall aparecen varios personajes aplastados dentro de una huella y sosteniendo una pancarta que dice "Comité de Bienvenida Godzilla", el kaiju no aparece en la historieta pero en la primera página están caricaturizados él y Zilla, este último tiene una etiqueta que dice "made in USA" mientras que el otro tiene a Vanesa Duran montada en el lomo y afirma que esto lo señala como el "auténtico" Godzilla. También en esa página se afirma que Godzilla es el rotulista. * En la película "El inspector Gadget" (1999), Matthew Broderick, quien personifica en un doble papel al inspector Gadget y a un RoboGadget malvado (creado por Sandford "Garra" Scolex), aparece asolando la ciudad en su personaje de RoboGadget con sus piernas robóticas extendidas y reproduciendo el sonido que hace Godzilla en la versión norteamericana de 1998, en una clara alusión a la escena de la película en la que Godzilla ingresa a la ciudad de Nueva York. Cabe recordar que Matthew Broderick casualmente también fue el protagonista de esta versión de Godzilla, en su personaje del Dr Niko Tatoupolus. * En el episodio de Alf; Que Romantico (2nda Temporada) Alf le pregunta que estas viendo y Willy dice que esta viendo Casa Blanca (que ha visto esa película tantas veces) Alf le dice: entonces no te importara que le cambie de canal, cuando le cambia Alf le dice a Willy que es la semana de Godzilla en el canal 6 y que pasaran: Godzilla contra la cosa, Godzilla vs. King Kong y Godzilla vs el Monstruo del Smog) nombra los titulos americanos de las películas: Godzilla vs Mothra, King Kong vs Godzilla y Godzilla vs Hedorah. * En el manga de Akira Toriyama Dr. Slump una de sus protagonistas, Arale, es aficionada a las películas de monstruos, especialmente de Godzilla y Ultraman. En una historia corta de uno de sus primeros números un criminal, el Dr. Monstruo, intenta secuestrarla para pedir un rescate y así poder comprarse un libro de Godzilla. Para convencerla le promete que le regalará a Gamera si va con él. Acto seguido le compra una tortuga y le dice que aún tiene que crecer. Tras un par de situaciones hilarantes Arale regresa a casa y le envía por correo una lagartija que se encuentra en el jardín con una nota que dice "Lo he pasado muy bien, le envío a Godzilla que he cazado en el jardín, cuando crezca haremos un duelo". * En la serie animada de 1997; Extremo Dinos, Godzilla aparece en varios capitulos, como en el "Ataque de Zogawalla" los Raptores controlan un dinosaurio gigante que lanza bolas de fuego por la boca que ataca Los Angeles y en "Bullzeye de los Condors" cuando Bullzeye cree que es un Condor y una anciana lo acoge en su caza se ve de que Bullzeye esta sentado en un sofa viendo la televisión donde una avioneta y un helicoptero atacan a Godzilla en una costa y por un momento se imagina que es Bad Rap atacando la costa y Bullzeye recupera la conciencia. * En la película Crank 2; Alto Voltaje, el protagonista pelea contra uno de sus oponentes en medio de una estación electrica mientras alucina que son gigantes que destruyen todo a su paso en una referencia a Godzilla. * En un capitulo de south Park un monstruo similar a godzilla mezclado con Barbara Streisand destruye el pueblo en una ocasion. *En la serie la casa de los dibujos aparece como lider de una campaña en contra de ling ling por haber destruido a los asiaticos en america curiosamente este hace el rugido caracteristico de el personaje y con subtitulos de su significado. Enlaces externos * Godzilla:la serie clásica, información sobre la serie completa * Godzilla Official Website (Japonés) * Godzilla En Castellano - La primera página web en español dedicada a Godzilla * Arlequin - Critica en castellano de la versión de 1954 así como de otros filmes de la serie Categoría:Kaiju Categoría:Godzilla Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Tōhō